Cerita Ku Di Bulan Ramadhan
by Azi-chan
Summary: Au. Cerita saat Sakura di bulan romadhan/"Ini pisang ijo buat kamu. Ngitung-ngitung ucapan terimakasih."/"Tapi... kamu harus janji kamu harus ngobrol sopan"/"Sasuke, ada cewek yang menarik perhatian kamu gak di kampung sini?"/"Argh, lo bikin gue kesel!"/"Heh Kak, lo ngapain bakar-bakar duit"/"APAA! Jadi putra bungsu nya tante Mikoto itu elo?"/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Cerita Ku Di Bulan Ramadhan**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Drama, Friendship**

**Warning : AU, semi OOC, mungkin TYPO(s), DLL.**

Terlihat seorang gadis remaja berumur sekitar 15 tahun berpenampilan seperti laki-laki sedang bermain layang-layang bersama 3 orang laki-laki remaja berumur seperti gadis itu. sedangkan di kejauhan terlihat seorang gadis remaja berpenampilan feminim berumur 15 tahun juga sedang duduk di bawah pohon sembari menatap teman-teman nya yang sedang main layang-layang. Gadis remaja yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon itu menatap jam tangan pink nya sudah menunjukkan pukul 5. Dia langsung berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri teman-teman nya yang sedang main layang-layang dengan girang nya. "Hey kalian, ini sudah jam 5 sore. pulang yuk?" ajak gadis feminim itu.

Semua nya yang sedang bermain layang-layang langsung menatap gadis itu. "Bentar lagi ya Ino. Tanggung nih. Layang-layang gue lagi diadu nih sama layang-layang lain." Ucap gadis yang bermain layang-layang.

"Sakura, tapi ini sudah sore. Nanti ibu kamu nyari-nyari kamu." Ucap gadis yang bernama Ino itu.

"Ah berisik lo, no. Aaa... tuhkan layang-layang gue jadi kalah dan putus sama itu layang-layang lain." Teriak gadis yang bernama Sakura berteriak histeris.

"Huahahaha... rasain lo ra." Ucap salah satu laki-laki remaja berambut coklat.

"Gue harap layang-layang lo juga bisa kalah dan putus oleh layang-layang lain." Doa Sakura kepada teman nya itu, Kiba.

"Lo jangan doain gitu dong." ucap Kiba sembari memainkan layang-layang nya dengan lincah.

"Udahan yuk main layang-layang nya. Bentar lagi adzan maghrib, kita harus ngaji di masjid." Ucap Sakura mengajak teman-teman nya untuk mengakhiri bermain layang-layang nya.

"Ngomong aja, karena layangan lo putus jadi lo ngajak kita buat udahan. Ogah." Ucap laki-laki remaja yang berdiri di samping kiri Kiba sembari memainkan layang-layang nya.

"Gue gak ngomong gitu kok, Kankuro _baka_. Rock lee, lu mau pulang kagak bareng gue?" ucap Sakura mengajak temannya, Rock lee untuk pulang bersamanya.

"Iya, Sakura-_chan, _tunggu aku." ucap Rock lee sembari menurunkan layang-layang nya.

"Lu jangan panggil gue pake _chan_." ucap Sakura menatap sebal ke arah Rock lee.

Rock lee telah menurunkan layang-layang nya. "Kankurou, Kiba, gue pulang duluan ya sama Sakura dan Ino." Ucap Rock lee.

"Sana. Pulang aja lo pada." Ucap Kiba yang penglihatan nya tetap fokus pada layang-layang nya yang sedang diadukan dengan layang-layang lain.

Sakura menatap sebal kearah Kiba. "Ya udah. Ayo Ino, Rock lee, kita pulang tinggalin mereka berdua." Ucap Sakura sembari berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kiba dan Kankurou di susul Ino dan Rock lee.

Mereka bertiga pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah dan membuka sendal nya. Dia berjalan menghampiri ruang keluarga dan terlihat ibu nya sedang menonton tv. Sakura melihat ibunya yang sedang serius menonton tv berencana untuk mengagetkan ibu nya. Sakura berjalan mengendap-endap menghampiri ibu nya. Saat akan mengagetkan ibu nya tiba-tiba ibu nya berkata "Sakura, kenapa kamu tidak mengucapkan salam saat masuk ke rumah?".

Sakura langsung memasang wajah cemberut. Dia langsung duduk di dekat ibu nya dengan cara melompat. Ibu nya menatap Sakura sedikit sebal. "Assalamualaikum." Ucap Sakura.

"Waalaikumsalam. Ya ampun Sakura, kamu itu bisa tidak sopan sedikit. Apalagi kamu itu perempuan." ucap ibu nya Sakura, Mebuki.

"Aah.. udah ah bu, jangan cerewet." Ucap Sakura sembari menonton televisi.

"Lusa nanti Ramadhan akan segera datang. Mari kita sambut bulan ramadhan dengan gembira." Ucap reporter di televisi.

"Ramadhan? Bentar lagi mau puasa bu?" ucap Sakura.

"Iya. Cepat kamu siap-siap untuk ngaji. Bentar lagi adzan maghrib." Suruh Mebuki.

Sakura langsung pergi dari hadapan ibu nya dan berjalan menuju kamar nya. Sakura mengganti baju nya dengan baju lengan panjang berwarna putih, di rok hitam dan Sakura memakai kerudung putihnya yang langsung di pakai dengan asal. Sakura mengambil mukena dan sajadah juga tidak lupa bawa Al-Qur'an. Sakura langsung berlari keluar dari kamar. "Ibuuuu, Sakura pergi dulu ya." teriak Sakura sembari berlari keluar dari rumah.

"Sakura tunggu." Teriak Mebuki.

Sakura yang sudah mau membuka pintu depan rumah nya langsung berhenti. Dia membalikkan badan nya menghadap ibu nya yang sudah berdiri di depan nya. "Apalagi?" ucap Sakura sembari memasang wajah sebal.

"Itu kerudung pasang yang bener. Rambut kemana-mana." Ucap Mebuki.

Sakura langsung membenarkan kerudung nya dengan asal-asalan juga. Mebuki menatap sebal kearah putri nya itu. Dia mendekati Sakura dan membenarkan kerudung nya. "Kamu itu perempuan, harusnya kamu itu bisa memasang kerudung mu dengan benar." Ucap Mebuki. 'Kenapa aku punya anak perempuan setomboy ini ya Alloh' batin Mebuki.

"Iya-iya, Sakura lagi rusuh nih. Bentar lagi adzan maghrib." Ucap Sakura.

"Nah sudah rapi. Nanti kalau sudah wudhu, benerin kerudung nya rapih juga ya." ucap Mebuki.

"Iya-iya, Sakura pergi dulu." Ucap Sakura sembari membuka pintu.

"Ucap salam dulu." Ucap Mebuki menatap galak Sakura.

"Assalamualaikum." Ucap Sakura sembari pergi dari rumahnya.

"Waalaikumsalam." Ucap Mebuki sembari tersenyum menatap kepergian putrinya.

Sakura berjalan menuju masjid dengan santai nya. Sebelum ke masjid, dia menghampiri rumah Ino. Untuk menyamper Ino ngajak ke masjid. Karena jarak rumah Ino dengan masjid dekat. Tidak seperti jarak rumah Sakura ke masjid. "Ino." Teriak Sakura.

Tidak lama kemudian keluarlah Ino dengan pakaian baju lengan panjang warna pink, di rok warna hitam dan kerudung segi empat warna hitam. Dia berjalan menghampiri Sakura sembari membawa sajadah dan mukena juga Al-Qur'an. "Ribet pake kerudung segi empat. Mending kerudung langsung" Ucap Sakura menatap penampilan Ino.

"Gak kok ah. Kamu nya saja yang gak bisa menggunakan kerudung seperti ini." ucap Ino.

Tidak lama kemudian, mereka sudah sampai di depan masjid. Mereka masuk masjid dan menyimpan peralatan sholat dan Al-Qur'an mereka. Setelah itu, mereka pergi ke tempat wudhu. Saat di tempat wudhu, mereka bertemu dengan teman bermain nya Sakura yaitu Rock lee, Kiba dan Kankurou. Mereka bertiga menatap Sakura namun tiba-tiba Kiba dan Kankurou tertawa. Sedangkan Rock lee dia menatap Sakura kagum. "Ngapain kalian berdua ngetawain gue?" tanya Sakura menatap galak Kiba dan Kankurou.

"Setiap kita liat lo pake rok dan kerudung, entah kenapa pengen ketawa. Habisnya, lo kagak cocok pake itu. Cocok nya pake Kopeah sama sarung. Kaya gue nih." Ucap Kiba sembari nunjuk-nunjuk kopiah dengan sarung nya yang dia pakai.

"Iya bener tuh kib." Ucap Kankurou.

"Sakura-_chan_ cocok kok pakai kerudung sama rok. Dia cantik." ucap Rock lee memuji Sakura.

Sakura menatap marah kearah mereka berdua. Sakura langsung membuang muka kearah lain. "Jangan mentang-mentang sifat gue kaya cowok jadinya gue kagak cocok pake kerudung sama rok. Gini-gini juga gue cewek asli tau. Tuh rock lee aja ngomong gue itu cantik." ucap Sakura.

"Udah ah Sakura, bentar lagi adzan. Kiba, Kankurou daripada mengejek Sakura mening siap-siap buat adzan maghrib." Ucap Ino.

"Hari ini giliran si Kiba yang adzan." Ucap Kankurou.

"Iya. gue tau." ucap Kiba.

Lalu mereka pergi meninggalkan Ino dan Sakura. "Ish, mereka itu nyebelin banget tau." ucap Sakura sembari menyalakan kran dan keluarlah air.

"Ah kamu bilang nyebelin. Tapi, kalau udah ada hubungan nya sama layang-layang kalian berdua akur lagi dan malah melupakan aku tau." ucap Ino sembari memulai wudhu.

Sakura nyengir menatap Ino yang sedang wudhu. Lalu Sakura wudhu juga. Setelah wudhu, mereka kembali ke masjid. Adzan maghrib berkumandang, Sakura dan Ino mulai mengenakan mukena mereka. Setelah adzan, warga yang berumat islam mulai berdatangan memasuki masjid dan mulai melaksanakan sholat maghrib berjamaah. Setelah selesai sholat, anak kecil dan remaja yang akan ngaji berjalan menuju madrasah.

Anak kecil membaca Al-Qur'an digurui oleh ustadzah Kurenai, sedangkan para remaja membaca Al-Qur'an bersama-sama dan ngaji kitab digurui oleh ustad Asuma. Lalu para remaja mulai membaca Al-Qur'an bersama-sama di pimpin oleh ustad Asuma, setelah itu mereka membaca kitab safinah yang dijelaskan oleh Asuma. "Anak-anak, tau tidak rukun islam yang ke empat?" tanya Asuma di sela-sela ceramah nya.

"Tau." ucap para remaja disana.

"Apa coba? Sakura apa rukun islam yang ke empat?" ucap Asuma sembari menatap Sakura yang sedang membaca kitab safinah.

"Puasa, pak ustad." Ucap Sakura sembari menutup kitab safinah dan menatap ustad Asuma.

"Bagus. Apa yang dimaksud dengan puasa Kiba?" tanya Asuma kepada Kiba yang sedang ketawa-ketiwi bersama Kankurou dan Rock lee.

Berasa di panggil, Kiba langsung memasang wajah kaget karena dia tidak tau jawaban nya. Dia menatap Kankurou dan Rock lee seolah mengatakan apa jawaban nya tapi Kankurou dan Rock lee malah menggelengkan kepala. "Eee... i-itu emm.. puasa menurut bahasa artinya menahan diri." Ucap Kiba dengan wajah gugup.

"He'em... lanjut kan lagi, masih kurang itu." ucap ustad Asuma menatap Kiba.

"Enggak tau lagi pak ustad." Ucap Kiba memasang wajah tidak tahu.

Seketika itu juga semua yang ada di sana tertawa menatap Kiba. Asuma menggelengkan kepala. "Bukan nya puasa udah kita pelajari dari dulu. Kenapa kamu tidak mengamalkan nya?" ucap Asuma menatap Kiba.

Kiba hanya tersenyum malu. "Hem.. Puasa menurut bahasa artinya menahan diri dari segala sesuatu. Sedangkan menurut istilah menahan dengan diri dari segala sesuatu yang membatalkan puasa dari mulai terbit nya matahari sampai terbenam nya matahari dengan niat dan syarat-syarat tertentu." Ucap ustad Asuma menerangkan pengertian puasa.

Tampak remaja disana mendengarkan ucapan ustad Asuma dengan serius dan mengangguk-anggukkan kepala mereka. "Oh iya, aku baru ingat pak ustad. Hehe." Ucap Kiba sembari cengengesan.

"Huh kamu, makanya belajar yang bener. Jangan main layang-layang terus." Ucap ustad Asuma.

Kiba langsung memasang wajah cemburut. Remaja yang ada disana menatap Kiba dan seketika itu juga mereka tertawa lagi menatap Kiba. "Andai, lo Kiba bisa juga ngelawak." Teriak Sakura kepada Kiba.

"Diam lo, ra." Ucap Kiba menatap sebal kearah Sakura.

"Sudah-sudah. Lusa kan akan puasa, berarti besok malam kita akan mulai terawih. Jadi untuk ngaji sehabis maghrib mulai besok libur dan diganti dengan pesantren kilat jam 9 pagi. Kalian waktu bulan puasa sekolah gak?" tanya ustad Asuma.

"Aku sekolah pak, pas puasa yang ke emm... ke 5 pak." Ucap Sakura.

Ino, Kiba, Kankurou dan Rock lee mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Sakura pasal nya mereka satu sekolahan. "SMA 5 Konoha sekolah jam berapa?" ucap ustad Asuma.

"Jam delapan pagi sampai jam dua belas. Benerkan, no?" ucap Sakura kepada Ino dan dibalas dengan anggukkan kepala oleh Ino.

"Oh berarti pesantren kilat di mulai setelah duhur dan di mulai di hari pertama puasa. Kalian mengerti?" ucap Asuma.

Remaja yang ada di sana menganggukkan kepala mereka mengerti dengan ucapan Asuma. Setelah itu ustad Asuma melanjutkan ceramahnya yang sempat tertunda itu sampai adzan isa berkumandang. Para remaja itu keluar dari madrasah dan pergi ke masjid untuk melaksanakan sholat isa berjamaah. Setelah sholat isa, Sakura dan Ino keluar dari masjid sembari membawa peralatan sholat dan Al-Qur'an mereka. Saat mereka akan berjalan pulang, tiba-tiba Kibacs –kalian tau lah siapa- menjegat Sakura dan Ino. "Apa?" tanya Sakura galak.

"Ra, kita main petasan yuk?" ajak Kiba.

"Petasan? Ayo, tunggu ya di lapang biasa. Gue mau nyimpen dulu mukena dulu nih." Ucap Sakura.

"Iya. Gue beli dulu petasan nya nanti kita ketemuan di lapang. Tapi, lo juga harus patungan uang dua ribu buat beli petasan nya." ucap Kiba sembari menampan kan tangan kanan nya.

"Tadi gue Cuma bawa uang seribu buat infaq. Talangan dulu deh sama duit lo, nanti gue gantiin." Ucap Sakura.

"Ya udah." Ucap Kiba sembari pergi bersama cs nya.

Sakura dan Ino pun berjalan menuju rumah mereka. Mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Ino. "Ra, lu mau maen malam-malam gini?" ucap Ino.

"Iya. Kenapa emang? Lo mau ikut?" ajak Sakura.

"Boleh juga. Tungguin, aku mau nyimpan dulu mukena." Ucap Ino sembari berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Sakura menunggu Ino di depan rumahnya. Tidak lama kemudian Ino kembali lagi dan mereka berjalan menuju rumah Sakura. Setelah sampai di depan rumah Sakura, Sakura menyuruh Ino untuk masuk ke dalam tapi Ino lebih memilih menunggu Sakura di luar saja. Sakura masuk rumah dan menyimpan peralatan sholat juga Al-Qur'an nya di kamarnya. Setelah mengambil uang di dompetnya, Sakura keluar dari kamarnya dan di dicegat oleh ayah nya. "Kamu mau kemana?" tanya ayah nya, Haruno Kizashi.

"Mau main sebentar, ayah." Ucap Sakura.

"Ini sudah malam."

"Sakura janji setengah 9 akan pulang." Ucap Sakura menatap memohon kepada ayahnya.

Ayahnya menghela nafas menatap putrinya itu. "Ya sudah. Awas kalau jam setengah 9 lebih gak pulang, ayah gak bakal mengijinkan kamu main lagi." Ucap Kizashi.

"Iya-iya. Sakura pergi dulu. Assalamualaikum." Ucap Sakura sembari berlari keluar dari rumah nya.

"Waalaikumsalam." Ucap Kizashi sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Sakura.

Sakura dan Ino berjalan menuju lapang. Setelah sampai di lapang, disana sudah ada Kiba dan kawan-kawan menyambut kedatangan Sakura dan Ino. "Eh Ino juga ikut ya." ucap Kankurou.

"Gak boleh ya aku ikut main sama kalian? bukan nya aku sering main sama kalian?" ucap Ino sewot.

"Sewot amat sih." ucap Kankurou.

"Mana petasan nya, nih duit nya." ucap Sakura sembari memberi uang kepada Kiba.

Kiba memberikan petasan dan juga korek api kepada Sakura dan langsung diterima oleh Sakura sembari memasang wajah bangga gitu. "Ra, tumben masih pake rok sama kerudung?" ucap Kiba menahan ketawa.

"Gue malas ganti baju. Main nya juga bentar gak bakal lama. Kita jailin orang yang lewat yuk?" ucap Sakura sembari menyeringai.

Tiba-tiba Kiba, Kankurou dan Rock lee ikut menyeringai juga dan secara bersamaan, Sakura, Kiba, Kankurou dan Rock lee langsung bersembunyi di balik semak-semak yang ada di lapang itu. Ino yang melihat teman-teman nya berlarian langsung ikut lari. "Sakura tungguin aku." ucap Ino sembari berlari menghampiri Sakura.

Mereka berlima telah bersembunyi di balik semak-semak. Mereka melihat ada seorang yang melewati lapang itu. Sakura langsung menyalakan petasan dan melemparkan petasan yang sudah menyala itu ke pejalan kaki yang melewati lapangan itu. Petasan itu sukses mendarat di samping pejalan kaki itu dan DUAR petasan itu meledak di samping seorang itu. Pejalan kaki itu memasang wajah terkejut dan langsung mencari-cari siapa yang melempar petasan kearah nya. Karena tidak menemukan seseorang dia langsung lari meninggalkan lapangan.

Seketika itu juga Sakura, Kiba, Kankurou dan Rock lee tertawa ngakak. Sedangkan Ino dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah teman-teman nya itu. "Aku gak ikutan. Kalau kita ketahuan yang menjaili orang itu, aku akan menjelaskan bahwa kalian yang telah melemparkan petasan itu." ucap Ino sembari menggeleng-geleng kan kepalanya.

"Iya terserah lu aja deh, yang penting lu happy kita happy." Ucap Sakura dan langsung disambut dengan anggukan kepala oleh Kiba cs.

Mereka melakukan seperti tadi setiap ada seorang yang melewati lapangan itu sampai Ino melihat jam tangan sudah menujukkan pukul 20.25. "Ra, hampir setengah sembilan. Bukan nya kamu disuruh pulang sama ayah mu?" ucap Ino.

"Wah iya nih. Gue pulang dulu ya. Takut di marahi sama babeh gue." Ucap Sakura pamit pulang.

"Aku juga mau pulang." Ucap Ino.

"Ya udah. Sana pulang. Besok habis ashar kita main layang-layang oke?" ucap Kiba.

"Oke." Ucap Sakura.

Sakura dan Ino langsung pergi meninggalkan Kiba dan kawan-kawan. Kini mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Sakura. "Ino, besok kita main lagi ya. dah selamat malam." Ucap Sakura sembari masuk ke dalam rumah nya.

Ino menganggukkan kepalanya. Lalu Ino pergi dari rumah Sakura.

.

Ke esokan harinya, Sakura sekarang sedang berada di rumahnya dia sedang bersiap untuk pergi bermain layang-layang di lapang. Sakura sudah mandi dan sudah sholat ashar. Sakura mengenakan pakaian putih lengan pendek dan di kolor warna hitam juga memakai topi hitam. Sakura langsung keluar dari kamar nya dan mengambil peralatan buat bermain layang-layang nya. "Tinggal beli layang-layang nya." ucap Sakura.

"Sakura, kamu mau kemana?" tanya ibu nya Sakura tiba-tiba.

Sakura kaget begitu mendengar suara ibu nya. Sakura menatap sebal ibu nya. "Sakura mau main, bu." Ucap Sakura.

"Ingat, pulang jam 5 sore nanti malam mau terawih." Ucap Mebuki memperingati Sakura.

"Iya ibu ku sayang. Sebelumnya, Sakura minta uang dong." ucap Sakura sembari memasang wajah tanpa dosa.

Mebuki menatap Sakura sedikit sebal lalu dia merogoh Saku celana nya dan memberi Sakura uang sebesar lima ribu rupiah. Sakura menerima uang itu dengan senang hati. Setelah itu Sakura langsung mencium tangan ibu nya lalu pergi dari rumah sembari mengucapkan salam kepada ibunya.

Sekarang Sakura sudah sampai di lapang barengan bersama Ino. Di lapang sudah ada Kiba yang sudah memulai bermain layang-layang. Kankuro dan Rock lee yang sedang mau menaikkan layang-layang nya kelangit. "Hey, anter gue beli layangan yuk?" ucap Sakura.

"Sama aku yuk" ucap Rock lee semangat.

"Ayo." Ucap Sakura.

"Ino bisa gak kamu pegang benang layang-layang aku?" ucap Rock lee.

"Bisa kok. Tapi aku gak bisa mengadukan layang-layang mu dengan layang-layang lain nya." ucap Ino.

"Jangan di adukan saja. Kamu cukup pegang aja." Ucap Rock lee sembari memberikan benang layang-layang nya ke Ino.

Ino menerima nya dan melihat ke langit, melihat layang-layang rock lee yang sudah berada di atas langit. Sakura dan Rock lee pergi meninggalkan lapangan dan mereka berjalan menuju warung yang menjual aneka layang-layang dan peralatan untuk bermain layang-layang. Setelah sampai, Sakura langsung memilih salah satu layang-layang yang ada disana. Setelah membayar layang-layang yang dia beli, Sakura dan Rock lee pergi ke lapangan lagi.

Saat akan sampai di lapang, Sakura melihat ke atas dan terlihat layang-layang putus dan terbang kearah lapang. Sakura langsung lari mengejar layang-layang itu. 'Gue harus dapat itu layang-layang, lumayan kan gratis dan kayanya layang-layang nya mau turun ke arah lapang.' Batin Sakura sembari mengejar itu layang-layang.

Terlihat seorang remaja laki-laki tengah duduk sembari membaca buku di kursi yang ada di taman itu. Remaja laki-laki itu sedang serius membaca buku nya sampai-sampai tidak tahu ada layang-layang dari atas akan mendarat kearah dirinya. Sakura terkejut menatap remaja laki-laki itu dan layang-layang yang akan mendarat kearah nya. "Awas." Teriak Sakura.

Remaja laki-laki itu yang awalnya menatap buku langsung mengalihkan pandangan nya kepada Sakura. TUK, layang-layang itu sukses mendarat di kepala remaja laki-laki itu. Remaja laki-laki itu memasang wajah terkejut. Sakura menghampiri remaja laki-laki itu dan mengambil layang-layang yang tadi mendarat di kepala remaja laki-laki itu. "Asyik gue dapat." Ucap Sakura senang.

Sakura menatap remaja laki-laki itu yang sedang memegang kepalanya dan mengaduh sakit. Merasa di pandang, laki-laki itu menatap Sakura jadilah tatap-tatapan mata pun terjadi. 'Siapa nih cowok? Keren banget deh.' Batin Sakura.

Sakura begitu terpesona oleh tatapan matanya remaja laki-laki itu. Remaja laki-laki itu pun menatap Sakura dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. Entah kenapa jantung Sakura berdetak lebih cepat. 'Sepertinya, gue suka deh sama ini cowok.' Batin Sakura.

Siapakah remaja laki-laki itu?

**Bersambung**

hay saya kembali dengan fict yang gaje *tebarpesona  
kali ini aku buat fict yang bertema islami. karena sebentar lagi mau puasa. hehe :D  
oh ya ada yang tau kitab safinah? kitab safinah itu yang menerangkan tentang fiqih gitu deh xD  
dan soal main layang-layang, gaje banget ya =( soalnya bingung, jarang main layang-layang xD

bagaimana ceritanya, menarik kah? jelek kah? atau apa ?  
dilanjut atau dihapus?  
kasih saran, komentar dan kritik ya buat fict ini. jadi Review ya :D

terimakasih sudah membaca fict saya :)

Azi-chan


	2. Chapter 2

Terlihat seorang remaja laki-laki tengah duduk sembari membaca buku di kursi yang ada di taman itu. Remaja laki-laki itu sedang serius membaca buku nya sampai-sampai tidak tahu ada layang-layang dari atas akan mendarat kearah dirinya. Sakura terkejut menatap remaja laki-laki itu dan layang-layang yang akan mendarat kearah nya. "Awas." Teriak Sakura.

Remaja laki-laki itu yang awalnya menatap buku langsung mengalihkan pandangan nya kepada Sakura. TUK, layang-layang itu sukses mendarat di kepala remaja laki-laki itu. Remaja laki-laki itu memasang wajah terkejut. Sakura menghampiri remaja laki-laki itu dan mengambil layang-layang yang tadi mendarat di kepala remaja laki-laki itu. "Asyik gue dapat." Ucap Sakura senang.

Sakura menatap remaja laki-laki itu yang sedang memegang kepalanya dan mengaduh sakit. Merasa di pandang, laki-laki itu menatap Sakura jadilah tatap-tatapan mata pun terjadi. 'Siapa nih cowok? Keren banget deh.' Batin Sakura.

Sakura begitu terpesona oleh tatapan matanya remaja laki-laki itu. Remaja laki-laki itu pun menatap Sakura dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. Entah kenapa jantung Sakura berdetak lebih cepat. 'Sepertinya, gue suka deh sama ini cowok.' Batin Sakura.

**Cerita Ku Di Bulan Ramadhan**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Drama, Friendship, Humor?**

**Warning : AU, semi OOC, mungkin TYPO(s), DLL.**

Mereka masih saja saling tatap mata. Sampai remaja laki-laki itu mengalihkan tatapan nya kearah lain. Sakura juga tersadar dari lamunan nya dan langsung tersenyum kaku. "Emm... a-ano maaf ya." ucap Sakura.

Remaja laki-laki memiliki rambut berwarna biru dongker dan mata hitam itu menatap Sakura datar dan dia menganggukkan kepalanya. Sakura langsung pergi dari hadapan remaja laki-laki itu dan langsung berjalan menghampiri teman-teman nya. "Dapat gak layang-layang nya, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Rock lee.

Sakura menunjukkan layang-layang yang dia dapat dengan bangga nya. "Dapat dong. hahaha." ucap Sakura bangga.

Kankurou, Kiba yang sedang memainkan layang-layang nya langsung menatap Sakura. "Eh itu kan layang-layang yang tadi gue kalahkah." Ucap Kiba sembari menatap layang-layang yang Sakura dapatkan tadi.

"Hah? jadi milik gue deh."

Kiba menatap sebal kearah Sakura. Sakura langsung memainkan layang-layang dia tadi beli. Dan Sakura mulai mengadukan layang-layang nya dengan layang-layang lain dengan semangat. Begitu juga dengan kiba dan kawan-kawan. Sedangkan Ino dia sedang menyemangati teman-teman nya yang sedang bermain layang-layang. Mereka bermain sampai pukul 5 sore.

Setelah itu mereka pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Sakura sekarang sudah berada di rumah nya, dia sedang bersiap untuk pergi ke masjid untuk sholat maghrib berjamaah. Walaupun mengaji maghrib nya sudah libur, Sakura dan teman-teman slalu sholat maghrib berjamaah. Seperti biasa Sakura mampir dulu ke Ino dan mereka berdua langsung ke masjid.

Adzan maghrib berkumandang, Sakura dan Ino langsung pergi wudhu dan beberapa lama kemudian sholat maghrib berjamaah di mulai. Setelah sholat selesai, Sakura dan Ino menyimpan mukena nya paling belakang. Kalau di depan nanti itu diisi oleh ibu-ibu. Sambil menunggu adzan isha, Sakura dan Ino diam di depan warung sembari jajan. "Nunggu itu lama ya?" ucap Sakura sembari makan jajanan nya.

"Iya lah. Makanya jangan di tunggu-tunggu. Emang lagi nunggu apa?" ucap Ino sembari meminum jajanan nya.

"Nunggu isha lah. Emang nunggu apa lagi."

"Ohehe... kirain lagi nunggu cowok. Eh tapi kan Sakura mana mungkin suka cowok." Ucap Ino sembari cekikikan.

Sakura menatap sebal kearah Ino. "Enak aja. Gini-gini gue masih cewek normal tau. Kalau gue gak suka sama cowok, mungkin gue udah nembak lo dari dulu." Ucap Sakura sewot.

"HEH?" ucap Ino kaget sembari menatap Sakura dengan tatapan terkejut.

Sakura menatap heran kearah Ino. Sakura mengingat-ingat kejadian sore tadi dan tiba-tiba saja Sakura teringat dengan pertemuan nya dengan remaja laki-laki tadi sore. "Ino, apa di kampung Konoha ada remaja laki-laki seumuran kaya kita terus rambut nya biru dongker jabrik, mata nya item, wajah dingin kagak?" tanya Sakura.

Ino tampak memasang wajah bingung. Dia berlaga seperti orang yang sedang berpikir. Dia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya tidak tau siapa yang dimaksud Sakura. "Gak ada tuh. Emang kenapa?" tanya Ino balik.

"Tadi pas gue ngejar layang-layang yang kalah, gue liat orang yang tadi gue maksud. Orang nya asing."

Ino terdiam mendengar ucapan Sakura namun tiba-tiba dia menyeringai. "Kamu suka ya sama cowok itu?" tanya Ino sembari menyeringai ke arah Sakura.

Sakura yang di beri pertanyaan seperti itu langsung menoleh kepada Ino dengan wajah bersemu. "S-suka? Hah, mana gue tau. Udah ah, mau ke masjid." Ucap Sakura salah tingkah langsung meninggalkan Ino di warung.

Ino tertawa melihat tingkah laku Sakura yang salah tingkah itu. "Iyaa. Tunggu." Ucap Ino sembari menghampiri Sakura. 'Aku harap cowok yang Sakura maksud bisa merubah sikap Sakura yang kaya cowok itu.' batin Ino berharap.

Tidak lama kemudian, adzan isha telah berkumandang Sakura dan Ino berjalan menuju tempat wudhu dan melaksanakan wudhu. Setelah wudhu mereka masuk ke masjid untuk melaksanakan sholat isha dan tarawih berjamaah. Sholat tarawih dilaksanakan selama 1 jam kurang. Akhirnya sholat tarawih telah selesai, warga yang mengikuti sholat tarawih di masjid langsung keluar dari masjid. Begitu juga Sakura dan Ino. Mereka tidak tamat melaksanakan sholat tarawih hingga akhir. "Ino, besok mau puasa aja ya. kagak kerasa." Ucap Sakura.

"Iya, ra. Maaf ya malam ini gak bisa main, soal nya besok hari pertama puasa dan aku gak mau telat saat sahur nanti." Ucap Ino.

"Iya deh gak apa-apa. Sepertinya, gue juga gak bisa." Ucap Sakura sembari menatap kejauhan dan terlihat ibu nya sedang berbicara dengan ibu-ibu.

"Aku pulang duluan ya, ra. Dadah." Ucap Ino sembari pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya dan langsung berjalan menghampiri ibunya yang sedang mengobrol dengan seorang ibu-ibu. Sakura menatap ibu-ibu itu dengan tatapan bingung. 'Siapa ibu-ibu ini?' batin Sakura.

"Ibu." Ucap Sakura sembari menepuk pelan lengan Mebuki.

Mebuki menatap Sakura dan tersenyum. "Eh Sakura kenalin nih, warga baru di kampung konoha pindahan dari kota suna, Ibu Mikoto." ucap Mebuki memperkenalkan ibu-ibu yang sedang mengobrol dengan nya.

Sakura langsung tersenyum dan mencium tangan ibu-ibu yang bernama Mikoto itu. Sakura menatap Mikoto kagum. 'Andai, ibu Mikoto cantik banget.' Batin Sakura.

"Sakura kamu kelas berapa dan sekolah dimana?" tanya Mikoto.

"Kelas 1 di SMA 5 Konoha, bu." Ucap Sakura sembari tersenyum canggung kearah Mikoto.

"Kelas 1 SMA? Ibu punya putra yang bungsu kelas 2 SMA dan kebetulan dia juga mulai nanti akan sekolah di SMA 5 Konoha." Ucap Mikoto sembari tersenyum senang.

"Berarti kakak kelas aku. Emang nama putra ibu siapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Kalau nanti sudah sekolah, berangkat nya bareng ya. Soalnya si Sasuke masih kurang tau daerah sini." ucap Mikoto.

"Siap, bu." Ucap Sakura.

Lalu mereka bertiga berjalan sambil mengobrol seputar Kampung Konoha menuju rumah mereka yang kebetulan searah hanya saja duluan nyampe ke rumah Sakura dan Mebuki dulu. Setelah sampai depan rumah, Sakura dan Mebuki pamit kepada Mikoto. Lalu Sakura dan Mebuki masuk rumah, sedangkan Mikoto melanjutkan jalan nya menuju rumah nya. "Ibu, putranya yang mana sih? apa dia ikut teraweh?" tanya Sakura.

"Yang gimana ya, yang jelas putra nya ganteng banget. Dia ikut kok, tadi ibu ketemu hanya saja dia sudah pulang duluan sama abang nya dan ayah nya." ucap Mebuki.

"Jadi penasaran."

"Udah ah, kamu cepat tidur. Awas kalau nanti sahur susah di bangunkan, ibu bakal siram kamu." Ancam Mebuki.

Sakura menatap ibunya sedikit seram. "I-iya, Sakura gak bakal telat bangun." Ucap Sakura sembari lari menuju kamar nya.

.

Terdengar suara kentungan yang dipukul-pukul dan suara teriakan "Sahur-sahur" di luar rumah. Sakura langsung bangun dan mengecek jam alarm nya. "Eng, masih jam 2, alarm bunyi jam 3. Tidur lagi ah." Ucap Sakura sembari tidur lagi.

Baru juga Sakura akan tidur lagi, tiba-tiba ada yang membuka pintu kamar nya dan berjalan menghampiri Sakura yang sudah tertidur kembali. Seseorang itu mulai menarik selimut yang Sakura kenakan. Merasa kedinginan, Sakura mencari-cari selimutnya. "Aduh selimut gue mana?" gumam Sakura sembari tangan nya mencari selimutnya.

Karena tidak berhasil menemukan selimut nya, Sakura memejamkan matanya dan alangkah kagetnya begitu melihat selimutnya menutupi seorang yang berdiri disamping kasur nya. "KYAAA." Teriak Sakura kaget sembari memukul-mukul seorang yang berdiri disamping kasurnya yang ditutupi oleh selimut. Seorang yang dipukul Sakura langsung mengaduh kesakitan. Sakura membuka selimut itu dan terlihat ayah nya yang memasang wajah tanpa dosa. "AYAAAAAAAAAAAAH." Teriak Sakura menatap sebal ayahnya.

Ayahnya Sakura, Haruno Kizashi tertawa menatap Sakura. Sakura memasang wajah cemberut. Kizashi tertawa nya semakin mejadi-jadi begitu melihat wajah Sakura yang cemberut. "Gak lucu ah." Ucap Sakura ngambek.

Kizashi mencubit pipi Sakura. "Masih pagi udah ngambek, hahaha. Sebelum sahur, sholat tahajud dulu gih." Ucap Kizashi.

"Gak mau ah males."

"SAKURA!" teriak Kizashi sembari menatap Sakura galak.

"Iyaa. Sakura mau tahajud." Ucap Sakura sembari berlari keluar dari kamarnya.

Kizashi hanya tersenyum maklum melihat tingkah laku putri nya itu. Sakura mulai menggosok gigi dan mulai wudhu. Setelah wudhu, Sakura berlari menuju kamarnya dan mulai sholat tahajud. Setelah sholat tahajud selesai, Sakura berjalan menuju dapur disana ada ibu nya sedang memasak buat sahur. "Ibu, selamat pagi." Ucap Sakura sembari duduk di bangku meja makan.

"Selamat pagi juga. Daripada kamu diam saja, mending kamu bantu ibu deh."

"Gak mau ah, males."

Mebuki hanya menghela nafas dan melanjutkan memasaknya. Tidak lama kemudian masakannya sudah jadi, dan keluarga itu pun mulai makan sahur sampai imsak. Setelah mengakhiri acara sahurnya, Sakura mulai wudhu dan dia diam di kamarnya menunggu adzan shubuh. "semoga hari pertama di bulan romadhon ini, puasa ku tamat. Amin ya Alloh." Doa Sakura.

Tidak lama kemudian, adzan shubuh berkumandang. Sakura mulai melaksanakan sholat shubuh. Setelah itu, Sakura bersiap-siap untuk kemasjid untuk kuliah shubuh. Seperti biasa, sebelum ke masjid Sakura slalu menghampiri rumah Ino terlebih dahulu. Tidak lama kemudian, keluarlah Ino dari rumahnya sembari membawa buku kuliah shubuh seperti yang Sakura bawa. Setelah itu mereka berdua berjalan menuju masjid.

Kuliah shubuh dilaksanakan dari pukul 5 pagi hingga pukul 6 pagi. Setelah itu buku kuliah shubuh diserah kan kepada ustad yang tadi berdakwah untuk ditanda tanganinya sebagai bukti bahwa seseorang yang memegang buku itu kuliah shubuh. Sakura menunggu buku nya selesai di tandatangan di luar masjid bersama Ino. Buku mereka di titipkan kepada adik kelas mereka. "Ino tau gak ibu Mikoto warga pindahan itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Hah? warga pindahan? Aku gak tau."

"Heuh... kalau lo tau dia, lo bakal terkagum-kagum deh. Dia cantik banget." Ucap Sakura.

Ino hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya merespon ucapan Sakura. Siang hari kemudian tepatnya setelah adzan dhuhur, Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Kankurou dan Rock lee sekarang mereka sedang berada di madrasah bersama remaja-remaja yang ada di kampung Konoha. Kenapa ada di madrasah? Kan mereka akan pesantren kilat dan mereka sedang menunggu ustad Asuma. Tampak remaja-remaja disana mengenakan busana muslim.

suasana di madrasah sangatlah ramai sekali, ada yang ngobrol, diam saja, mengeluh karena haus dan kejar-kejaran seperti hal nya Sakura, Kiba dan Kankurou mereka sedang kejar-kejaran. Walau pun mereka sedang puasa, mereka tetap semangat tidak seperti yang lain nya. Ino dan teman ngobrol nya, Hinata sweat drop melihat tingkah laku mereka bertiga. "Mereka itu tidak sadar dengan umur mereka." Ucap Ino melihat tingkah laku Sakura, Kiba dan Kankurou.

Hinata tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan Ino. "Walau pun begitu, tapi mereka bahagia sekali. Iya sih agak aneh melihat tingkah mereka seperti anak kecil, padahal mereka sudah 1 SMA. Jarang-jarang kan ada usia seperti mereka masih seperti itu? yang ada malah dewasa sebelum waktunya." Ucap Hinata sembari melihat Sakura, Kiba dan Kankurou.

Ino hanya mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Hinata. "Hey ada ustad Asuma kemari." Teriak salah satu laki-laki remaja disana.

Sakura, Kiba dan Kankurou yang sedang kejar-kejaran langsung duduk di tempat masing-masing. Ustad Asuma memasuki madrasah di ikuti oleh seorang remaja laki-laki seusia dengan remaja-remaja yang lain nya. Sakura menatap remaja laki-laki dalam. 'Eh, bukan nya itu cowok yang waktu kemarin?!' batin Sakura.

Tampak disana berbisik-bisik sembari menatap remaja laki-laki itu penasaran. Bahkan para remaja perempuan kebanyakan menatap kagum kearah remaja laki-laki itu. Mereka semua tidak tau siapa laki-laki remaja itu? Asuma dan remaja laki-laki itu berdiri di antara remaja laki-laki dan remaja perempuan. "Nah anak-anak, sekarang hari pertama pesantren kilat di bulan romadhan kali ini, dan kebetulan disini ada warga baru yang ingin ikut pesantren kilat disini. ayo nak perkenalkan diri." Ucap Asuma menyuruh remaja laki-laki yang tadi bersamanya untuk memperkenalkan diri.

Remaja laki-laki itu tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya kearah ustad Asuma. "Perkenalkan, nama saya Uchiha Sasuke. saya pindahan dari Suna dan mulai sekarang saya akan tinggal di Kampung Konoha dan bersekolah di SMA 5 Konoha kelas 2." Ucap remaja laki-laki itu yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

'Jadi namanya itu Uchiha Sasuke ya? ternyata warga baru. Mungkin berbarengan pindahan nya bareng ibu Mikoto' Batin Sakura sembari menatap kagum Sasuke. Sakura tidak ingat, bahwa Uchiha Sasuke itu adalah putra bungsu dari ibu pindahan yang bernama Mikoto.

"Nah silahkan Sasuke kamu duduk di sana." Ucap Asuma mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk duduk di kerumunan remaja laki-laki.

Sasuke langsung menuruti Asuma dan duduk di dekat Kiba karena Kiba mengajak nya untuk duduk di dekat nya. Pesantren kilat pun di mulai sampai adzan ashar berkumandang. Para remaja yang mengikuti pesantren kilat itu pun berbondong-bondong menuju masjid untuk melaksanakan sholat ashar. Setelah sholat ashar, mereka pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Sakura, Ino dan Hinata mereka sedang duduk di teras masjid. Mereka sedang merencanakan untuk ngebuburit bareng. "Kita mau ngebuburit kemana nih?" tanya Sakura.

"Ke alun-alun Konoha lagi mungkin." Ucap Ino.

Saat mereka sedang ngobrol, tiba-tiba Kiba, Kankurou, Rock lee dan Sasuke datang menghampiri mereka dan langsung ikut gabung dengan mereka bertiga. Kiba menyuruh Sasuke untuk duduk. "Eh... ada kak Sasuke. Salam kenal kak, nama ku Yamanaka Ino." Ucap Ino memperkenalkan diri sembari tersenyum manis kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepalanya merespon ucapan Ino. "Aku Hyuga Hinata. Sa-salam kenal, kak Sasuke" Ucap Hinata malu-malu.

Sasuke sedikit menatap Hinata kagum dan dia menganggukkan kepalanya juga merespon ucapan Hinata. "Gue Haruno Sakura." ucap Sakura memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Sasuke sembari tersenyum lebar.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dalam dengan tatapan emm... sulit diartikan. Sakura menatap bingung kearah Sasuke dan entah kenapa jantung Sakura berdetak lebih cepat. 'Gila, kenapa jantung gue jadi berdetak tidak karuan gini?!' batin Sakura.

"Apa natap gue kaya gitu?" ucap Sakura menatap sebal kearah Sasuke.

"Sakura, sopan dikit dong. Dia kan kakak kelas kita." Ucap Ino kepada Sakura.

"Iya-iya, aku minta maaf. Kak Sasuke, masih ingat gak waktu kemarin bertemu di lapang saat kak Sasuke baca buku dan aku mengambil layang-layang yang kalah?"

Sasuke mencoba mengingat kejadian kemarin dan dia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Terus?" ucap Sasuke.

"Iya gak ada terus-terus nya sih. hehe." Ucap Sakura.

"Hah jadi cowok yang kamu temuin itu kak Sasuke?" ucap Ino sembari menatap Sakura.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. Ino tiba-tiba menyeringai menatap Sakura. Sakura langsung menatap Ino dan mengisyaratkan Ino untuk diam. Ino langsung terkekeh. Kiba, Kankurou, Rock lee, Sasuke dan Hinata melihat tingkah Sakura dan Ino aneh.

"Kemarin Kak Sasuke ada di lapangan? Padahal disana ada kita-kita loh lagi main layang-layang." Ucap Kiba.

"Hn. Aku disana sedang baca buku. Kamu suka main layang-layang?" tanya Sasuke sembari menatap Sakura agak aneh.

"I-iya. hehe." Ucap Sakura sedikit malu.

"Cewek kok main layang-layang? Aneh banget!"ucap Sasuke dingin.

Entah kenapa ucapan Sasuke begitu menusuk untuk Sakura. Sakura sedikit menatap Sasuke tidak suka. "Y-ya biarin dong, Suka-suka gue" ucap Sakura.

Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura aneh dan sebelah halis nya di angkat. Kiba, Kankurou, Rock Lee, Ino dan Hinata yang ada disana merasakan aura tidak enak diantara Sakura dan Sasuke. "E-eh bagaimana kalau kita ngebuburit ke alun-alun Konoha? Naik sepedah kesananya." Ucap Kiba mencairkan suasana.

Sakura dan Sasuke yang awalnya saling tatap tidak suka langsung buang muka dan menatap Kiba. "Boleh juga tuh. Untuk sepedah gue yang BMX ada." ucap Sakura setuju.

"Aku gak punya sepeda." Ucap Hinata.

"Aku juga gak punya." Ucap Ino.

"Udah-udah, aku bonceng Hinata, Kankurou kamu bonceng Ino, kak Sasuke punya sepeda?" tanya Kiba.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sepeda ku rusak." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ya udah, kak Sasuke ikut Rock lee saja ya?" ucap Kiba yang langsung disetujui oleh Sasuke.

Setelah itu mereka semua pulang ke rumah masing-masing untuk siap-siap. Kiba menyuruh mereka untuk bertemu di lapangan kampung Konoha, tempat biasa Sakura dan kawan-kawan main layang-layang. Sakura sekarang sudah di rumah nya dan mengenakan baju lengan panjang, celana pendek dan di topi. Dia mengeluarkan sepeda nya dari rumah nya setelah itu dia naik sepeda nya dan menjalankan menuju lapangan. Sesampai di lapang, disana ada Ino yang masih mengenakan baju busana muslim dan Hinata juga sama seperti Ino, ada Sasuke yang mengenakan kaos lengan pendek dan celana panjang, Kiba setelan nya yang hampir mirip seperti Sakura, Kankurou mengenakan kaos lengan pendek dan celana pendek. Sakura tidak melihat Rock lee disana. "Ngomong-ngomong, Rock lee mana?" tanya Sakura.

"Dia gak bisa ikut, disuruh ibu nya untuk jaga ade nya." ucap Kankurou yang rumah nya berdekatan dengan Rock lee.

"Oh begitu. Ayo kalau begitu kita berangkat." Ucap Sakura.

"Eh tunggu dulu, Kak Sasuke gimana?" ucap Kiba.

Sakura yang awalnya akan menjalankan sepeda nya langsung berhenti. Dia langsung tersenyum malu. "Oh iya lupa." Ucap Sakura.

"Yaela, Kak Sasuke sama Sakura saja ya?" ucap Kiba.

Sasuke yang awalnya menatap Kiba langsung menatap Sakura yang kebetulan sedang menatapnya. Sasuke sedikit menatap aneh kearah Sakura. Sakura menatap sebal kearah Sasuke. Sasuke berjalan menghampiri nya. "Sini sepeda nya, biar kakak yang bonceng kamu." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura menatap Sasuke sebal. "Kiba, Biar si kak Sasuke sama lo aja deh, Hinata sama gue." Ucap Sakura menatap Kiba sedikit memohon.

Kiba dan Hinata menggelengkan kepala. "Gak mau ah, Sakura. aku sudah PW *Posisi Wenak* disini." ucap Hinata yang sudah naik sepeda Kiba.

Sakura menatap Kiba dan Hinata sedikit sebal. Dia menatap Kankurou dan Ino dan mereka menggelengkan kepala. Bahkan Ino langsung menjulurkan lidah setelah menyeringai ke arah nya. "Ya sudah, nih." Ucap Sakura sembari memberikan sepeda nya kepada Sasuke dengan tidak rela.

Sakura turun dari sepeda nya dan Sasuke langsung naik sepeda Sakura. Sakura naik sepeda nya di belakang Sasuke lalu memegang pundak Sasuke. setelah itu mereka berangkat dengan Kiba di barisan depan, Kankurou di tengah, dan Sasuke di akhir. Selama perjalanan menuju alun-alun Konoha, Sakura enggan mengobrol dengan Sasuke. Dan Sasuke yang emang orang nya gak suka banyak bicara, hanya diam saja. Sakura jadi teringat dengan ucapan Sasuke tadi saat di teras masjid. 'Cewek kok main layang-layang? Aneh banget!' Sakura langsung memasang wajah sebal. "Heh kak Sasuke, kenapa kamu bilang gue aneh?" ucap Sakura sembari menepuk kasar pundak Sasuke.

"Karena aku baru pertama kali lihat seorang cewek main layang-layang dan lagi yang main nya itu kelas 1 SMA. Kekanakan banget." Ucap Sasuke datar.

Sakura memasang wajah cemberut. "Gue spesialis langka tau." ucap Sakura.

Sasuke sedikit terkekeh dengan ucapan Sakura barusan. "Emang. Dan lagi kenapa kamu tidak berkerudung seperti Ino dan Hinata? Padahal aku suka melihat seorang cewek berkerudung ditambah ngomong nya gak kasar." Ucap Sasuke serius.

Sakura sedikit tidak enak dengan ucapan Sasuke. Ucapan Sasuke barusan seperti menyindir kepada dirinya. "Oh begitu ya." ucap Sakura sedikit murung. Tidak lama kemudian, mereka sudah sampai di alun-alun Konoha. Alun-alun Konoha berada di pusat kota Konoha, sementara mereka tinggal di bagian kampung Konoha nya. Tapi jarak kota Konoha dengan kampung Konoha tidak terlalu jauh, dengan sepeda saja bisa sampai dengan 15 menit. Mereka memarkirkan sepeda nya di khusus parkiran sepeda, setelah itu Kiba, Kankurou dan Sakura langsung lari-lari kejar-kejaran. Sedangakan Sasuke, Ino dan Hinata mereka duduk di kursi yang ada di alun-alun sana sembari menatap Kiba, Kankurou, dan Sakura. "Sejak kapan Sakura sifat nya seperti laki-laki?" tanya Sasuke.

Tampak Ino dan Hinata berpikir. "Aku gak tau, kak. Karena aku gak terlalu dekat dengan Sakura. Hanya sebatas teman main dan teman ngaji." Ucap Hinata.

"Setau aku sih waktu dia berumur 7 tahun setelah akrab kebangetan sama Kiba, Kankurou dan Rock lee. Aku ingin dia menjadi seorang remaja perempuan yang feminim" Ucap Ino.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala nya mendengar ucapan Ino. 'Jadi tertarik sama tuh cewek.' Batin Sasuke sembari menatap Sakura yang sedang kejar-kejaran sembari tertawa-tawa bersama Kiba dan Kankurou. Tiba-tiba Ino berteriak dan langsung mendekati Sasuke. "Apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kak Sasuke, bisa tidak membuat Sakura berubah menjadi remaja perempuan yang feminim? Soalnya kemarin Sakura cerita pada ku bahwa dia bertemu dengan laki-laki di lapangan Konoha sedang membaca buku dan dia menyukai laki-laki itu dan laki-laki itu kakak." Ucap Ino sembari menatap Sasuke sedikit berbinar-binar.

Entah kenapa ada rasa bahagia begitu Ino menyebut bahwa Sakura menyukai dirinya. "Terus?" ucap Sasuke.

"Aku ingin kakak membuat Sakura berubah menjadi remaja perempuan seperti aku dan Hinata. Biasanya perempuan akan mengikuti apa yang di ucapkan oleh seorang dia suka, kak." Ucap Ino sedikit memohon.

"Sakura suka sama kak Sasuke? wah tidak disangka" ucap Hinata tidak percaya.

Ino menganggukkan kepala merespon ucapan Hinata. "Tolonglah kak, buat Sakura kami menjadi remaja perempuan yang feminim, gak kaya laki-laki." Ucap Ino memohon.

Sasuke tampak berpikir dengan permohonan Ino kepada nya itu. Sasuke menghela nafas dan menatap Ino serius. "Baiklah, aku akan berusaha membuat dia menjadi seorang perempuan yang tulen. Tapi, aku minta bantuan kalian ya." ucap Sasuke sembari menatap Ino dan Hinata.

Ino langsung memasang wajah gembira sedangkan Hinata dia tersenyum. "Baik." Ucap Hinata dan Ino bersemangat.

**TBC**

Bagaimana dengan chapter 2 nya?  
aneh ya?._. maaf, aku bisa nya Cuma segini *ojigi  
kependekan atau kepanjangan?

Terimakasih ya yang sudah mau baca dan sampai ada yang mereview cerita ku ini :D aku senang \:D/

Berniat memberi komentar, saran, kritik di fict ku yang ini?

Thanks to Reviews :  
tohko ohmiya, namira, Dijah-hime


	3. Chapter 3

"Setau aku sih waktu dia berumur 7 tahun setelah akrab kebangetan sama Kiba, Kankurou dan Rock lee. Aku ingin dia menjadi seorang remaja perempuan yang feminim" Ucap Ino.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala nya mendengar ucapan Ino. 'Jadi tertarik sama tuh cewek.' Batin Sasuke sembari menatap Sakura yang sedang kejar-kejaran sembari tertawa-tawa bersama Kiba dan Kankurou. Tiba-tiba Ino berteriak dan langsung mendekati Sasuke. "Apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kak Sasuke, bisa tidak membuat Sakura berubah menjadi remaja perempuan yang feminim? Soalnya kemarin Sakura cerita pada ku bahwa dia bertemu dengan laki-laki di lapangan Konoha sedang membaca buku dan dia menyukai laki-laki itu dan laki-laki itu kakak." Ucap Ino sembari menatap Sasuke sedikit berbinar-binar.

Entah kenapa ada rasa bahagia begitu Ino menyebut bahwa Sakura menyukai dirinya. "Terus?" ucap Sasuke.

"Aku ingin kakak membuat Sakura berubah menjadi remaja perempuan seperti aku dan Hinata. Biasanya perempuan akan mengikuti apa yang di ucapkan oleh seorang dia suka, kak." Ucap Ino sedikit memohon.

"Sakura suka sama kak Sasuke? wah tidak disangka" ucap Hinata tidak percaya.

Ino menganggukkan kepala merespon ucapan Hinata. "Tolonglah kak, buat Sakura kami menjadi remaja perempuan yang feminim, gak kaya laki-laki." Ucap Ino memohon.

Sasuke tampak berpikir dengan permohonan Ino kepada nya itu. Sasuke menghela nafas dan menatap Ino serius. "Baiklah, aku akan berusaha membuat dia menjadi seorang perempuan yang tulen. Tapi, aku minta bantuan kalian ya." ucap Sasuke sembari menatap Ino dan Hinata.

Ino langsung memasang wajah gembira sedangkan Hinata dia tersenyum. "Baik." Ucap Hinata dan Ino bersemangat.

**Cerita Ku Di Bulan Ramadhan**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Drama, Friendship, Humor?**

**Warning : AU, semi OOC, mungkin TYPO(s), DLL.**

Terlihat Sakura, Kiba dan Kankurou sedang kejar-kejaran sembari tertawa-tawa tanpa rasa malu di lihat oleh banyak orang dengan tatapan aneh. Kenapa ditatap aneh orang-orang? Karena mereka sudah besar, sudah kelas 1 SMA tapi kelakuan mereka seperti anak kecil. Ino, Hinata dan Sasuke pun sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku mereka. "Sepertinya, kita juga harus merubah sifat Kiba dan Kankurou." Ucap Ino.

Hinata dan Sasuke mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Ino. "Eh daripada kita diam saja, mending kita jajan yuk buat tajil nanti." Ucap Ino kepada Hinata dan Sasuke.

"Yuk. Aku ingin pisang ijo." Ucap Hinata.

Ino dan Hinata langsung berdiri. Sedangkan Sasuke dia menatap mereka berdua datar. "Kak Sasuke mau ikut?" tanya Ino.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. "Tolong belikan juga pisang ijo. Tiga." Ucap Sasuke sembari memberikan beberapa uang kepada Ino.

Ino menerimanya dan setelah itu Ino dan Hinata pergi dari hadapan Sasuke. Sasuke menatap kearah Sakura, Kiba dan Kankurou yang sekarang mereka tidak kejar-kejaran lagi tapi yang Sasuke lihat mereka sedang tertawa-tawa. "Sebenarnya Sakura itu cantik, hanya saja dia tidak mau merias diri. Dasar kalau udah tomboy akut." Gumam Sasuke.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Sakura, Kiba dan Kankurou langsung menghampiri Sasuke, Ino dan Hinata yang sedang berbincang-bincang. Sakura melihat tangan Sasuke, Hinata dan Ino membawa sebuah kresek. "Itu keresek, apa isi nya?" tanya Sakura.

"Ini isinya pisang ijo." Ucap Ino.

Sasuke menatap jam tangan yang dia pasang di tangan kanan nya. "Sudah jam lima lebih. Kita pulang, bentar lagi maghrib." Ucap Sasuke.

"E-eh bentar dulu, gue pengen beli dulu sesuatu buat tajil." Ucap Sakura.

"Gak usah, nanti saja beli nya di kampung konoha." Ucap Sasuke menatap Sakura datar.

Sakura menatap Sasuke sebal dan memasang wajah cemberut. Kiba dan Kankurou saling tatap dan mengangkat bahu tidak peduli. "Iya tuh bener kata kak Sasuke. Apalagi kalau udah jam 5 jalanan macet." Ucap Kiba.

"Ya udah, kalau gitu kita pulang saja." ucap Sakura sembari meninggalkan mereka dengan perasaan kesal.

Lalu mereka berlima menyusul Sakura ke tempat di mana sepeda Sakura, Kiba dan Kankurou di parkirkan. Sama seperti sebelum nya, Sakura di bonceng Sasuke, Ino di bonceng Kankurou, Hinata di bonceng Kiba. Selama perjalanan Sakura terus saja memasang wajah sebal dan bergumam tidak jelas. "Huh dasar, padahalkan beli nya cuma bentar" Gumam Sakura sembari mencengkram erat bahu Sasuke.

"Sakit tau di cengkram seperti itu." ucap Sasuke sembari menggerakkan bahunya yang dicengkram erat oleh Sakura.

Sakura langsung memukul bahu kanan Sasuke dan sekarang Sakura tidak mengcengkram erat bahu Sasuke. "Lo nyebelin banget, kak." Ucap Sakura kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke terkekeh merespon ucapan Sakura. Sakura makin memasang wajah sebal begitu mendengar kekehan Sasuke. "Aku denger loh, gumaman kamu. Ternyata, seorang Sakura yang tomboy bisa juga ngedumel. Kekeke." Ucap Sasuke sembari terkekeh.

"Baru tau ya lo?" ucap Sakura sembari memukul-mukul pundak Sasuke.

Sasuke terkekeh merespon ucapan Sakura. Ino yang di bonceng Kankurou melihat kebelakang dan melihat Sasuke yang sedang terkekeh dan Sakura yang sedang memasang wajah cemburut. Ino tersenyum menatap mereka berdua. 'Semoga kak Sasuke bisa membuat Sakura menjadi gadis yang feminim.' Batin Ino.

Tidak lama kemudian, mereka sudah sampai di kampung Konoha. Mereka pun berpisah, Kiba mengantar Hinata ke rumah Hinata, Kankurou mengantar Ino ke rumah ino begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Sakura menunjukkan letak rumah nya kepada Sasuke. Dan sekarang mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Sakura. Sasuke turun dari sepeda Sakura dan memberikan sepeda itu kepada pemiliknya. Setelah itu Sasuke pergi. Baru juga Sasuke akan melangkah kan kaki nya menuju rumah nya, tiba-tiba Sakura berceletuk. "Pergi seenak nya tanpa pamit dan bilang terimakasih sudah mau ikut bersama naik sepeda orang." Celetuk Sakura.

Sasuke langsung menghadapkan tubuh nya kehadapan Sakura lagi dan menatap Sakura datar. "Oh jadi pengen ya diucapkan terimakasih sama gue?" ucap Sasuke sembari menyeringai.

Sakura terkejut menatap Sasuke. "E-eh, kenapa tiba-tiba jadi ngomong nya jadi kasar gitu lo? Pengen kaya gue ya?" ucap Sakura menatap Sasuke aneh.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu kanan nya dan memasang wajah cuek. "Cuma ingin coba ngobrol menggunakan gue gitu. Ternyata, gak enak. Gak cocok sama kakak." Ucap Sasuke sembari mengeluarkan sesuatu dari keresek hitam yang dia bawa.

Ternyata Sasuke membawa pisang ijo yang tadi dia beli di alun-alun. Sakura menatap bingung Sasuke. Sasuke menyodorkan pisang ijo itu ke depan Sakura. Sakura makin bingung dengan perlakuan Sasuke. "A-apa maksud lo, kak?" tanya Sakura.

"Ini pisang ijo buat kamu. Ngitung-ngitung ucapan terimakasih." ucap Sasuke sedikit salah tingkah.

Sakura menerima pisang ijo itu dengan perasaan gembira. Dia senang karena dapat pisang ijo gratis dan dapat nya dari orang yang dia suka walau orang yang dia suka menyebalkan baginya. "Hehe... makasih ya kak Sasuke. Ternyata lo baik juga." ucap Sakura.

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tapi... kamu harus janji kamu harus ngobrol sopan kepada kakak ah bukan kakak saja tapi ke orang yang umurnya lebih tua dari kamu atau pisang ijo itu aku ambil lagi." Ucap Sasuke sembari menatap tajam Sakura.

Sakura yang masih senang karena dapat pisang ijo hanya menganggukkan kepala merespon ucapan Sasuke. "Awas kalau tidak ditepati janjinya, kakak bakal hukum kamu. Ya sudah, kakak pulang dulu. Assalamualaikum." Pamit Sasuke kepada Sakura.

"Iya-iya deh terserah kakak saja. Waalaikumsalam." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke pergi dari hadapan Sakura dan Sakura pun memasukkan sepeda nya ke dalam rumah nya. Sekarang Sasuke sudah sampai di rumah nya, dia memasuki rumah "Assalamualaikum." Ucap Sasuke sembari menutup pintu rumah.

"Waalaikumsalam." Balas Mikoto di dapur.

Sasuke berjalan menghampiri dapur dan setelah sampai di dapur terlihat Mikoto yang sedang menyiapkan makanan untuk berbuka puasa. Sasuke menyimpan kresek hitam yang isi 2 pisang ijo dan menghampiri Mikoto. "Perlu bantuan bu?" tanya Sasuke kepada Mikoto.

"Eh Sasuke, tolong simpan makanan yang sudah ibu siapkan ke meja makan. Ibu belum mandi nih." Perintah Mikoto kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepalanya merespon ucapan Mikoto. Mikoto langsung pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di dapur. Seperti yang di perintahkan Mikoto, Sasuke menyimpan makanan yang sudah di masak oleh Mikoto ke meja makan. Setelah merapihkan, Sasuke menutup makanan itu dengan penutup saji dan berjalan menuju ruang keluarga dan duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang sana. "Rumah baru, warga baru, sekolah baru, teman baru, kuharap aku bisa betah tinggal di kampung Konoha ini." ucap Sasuke entah kepada siapa.

Saat sedang asyik menonton televisi tiba-tiba kakak nya Sasuke datang menghampiri Sasuke dan duduk di samping Sasuke. "Ngebuburit kemana?" tanya kakak nya Sasuke, Itachi.

Sasuke sekilas menatap kakak nya setelah itu menatap televisi lagi. "Alun-alun." Ucap Sasuke singkat.

"Sama siapa?"

"Temen lah. Aku kan sekali keluar rumah, langsung dapat temen gak kaya kakak." Ucap Sasuke sedikit bangga.

"Enak aja kamu bilang gitu. Kakak juga habis keliling kampung dan dapat dua temen. Hahaha." ucap Itachi bangga juga.

"Cuma dua? Aku udah banyak. Semadrasah mungkin ada." ucap Sasuke singkat tapi bangga.

Itachi menatap Sasuke tidak suka. "Kamu dapat teman banyak karena tadi pesantren kilat kan di madrasah yang ada di sini? kakak sih enggak, karena umuran kakak gak ada yang ikutan pesantren kilat." Ucap Itachi.

"Udah lah, mending kamu cepat-cepat ke Suna lagi. Kuliah lagi sana." Ucap Sasuke.

Itachi menatap sebal Sasuke. Hening seketika diantara Sasuke dan Itachi. Itachi menghela nafas dan memalingkan wajah nya ke arah Sasuke. "Sasuke, ada cewek yang menarik perhatian kamu gak di kampung sini?" tanya Itachi.

Sasuke terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Itachi. Tiba-tiba terlintas nama Sakura, Ino dan Hinata di pikiran Sasuke. Sasuke langsung menggelengkan kepala dan menatap Itachi bosan. "Kenapa menanyakan seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Emm... ya kakak kan hanya penarasan saja-"

"Penasaran." Ucap Sasuke membenarkan ucapan Itachi.

"Iya itulah maksud kakak. Kakak belum pernah liat kamu tertarik sama cewek. Waktu di Suna juga kamu gak ada minat sekali sama cewek Suna. Padahal cewek di Suna cantik-cantik." ucap Itachi.

Sasuke diam tidak merespon ucapan Itachi. Itachi pun terdiam menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke. Tiba-tiba Itachi menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan sedikit aneh. "Apa jangan-jangan kamu itu penyuka sesama jenis?" tanya Itachi dengan tampang tanpa dosa.

Sasuke menatap Itachi sebal. "Astagfirloh, aku masih normal. Sudah ah, 2 menit lagi maghrib." Ucap Sasuke sembari pergi meninggalkan Itachi yang cekikikan mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Kekeke... Sasuke ngambek." Ucap Itachi sembari mengikuti Sasuke.

'Cewek yang menarik perhatian ku ya?' batin Sasuke.

.

Maghrib telah berlalu dan sekarang adzan isa berkumandang. Sholat isha berjamaah pun dimulai. Setelah sholat isha di lanjut sholat tarawih berjamaah. Tampak Sakura dan Ino tertawa-tawa entah menertawakan apa sampai-sampai ada seorang ibu-ibu melototi mereka menyuruh mereka untuk tidak berisik dan menyuruh mereka untuk keluar dari masjid. Akhirnya Sakura dan Ino bungkam tidak tertawa. "Ino, di luar saja yuk. Ibu-ibu itu marah-marah terus deh." Bisik Sakura kepada Ino.

Ino mengangguk setuju dengan bisikan Sakura. Lalu mereka berdua berjalan keluar dari masjid. Sejak kecil mereka slalu tidak tamat sholat tarawih. Saat warga kampung Konoha yang beragama islam melaksanakan sholat tarawih, mereka berdua terkadang ngobrol pelan di dalam masjid, duduk di luar masjid sampai jajan ke warung dekat masjid. Dan sekarang mereka sedang duduk di luar masjid. "Kok gak ada Kiba, Kankurou sama si Rock lee ya?" ucap Sakura sembari melihat-lihat sekitar masjid.

Ino pun sama melihat-lihat sekitar masjid dan tidak menemukan Kiba dan kawan-kawan. "Kok tumben ya gak ada di luar masjid? Biasanya kalau kita di luar masjid mereka suka ada sambil makan snack gitu." Ucap Ino.

"Gak tarawih mungkin." Ucap Sakura.

"Mungkin."

Setelah itu mereka berdua mengobrol sampai sholat tarawih berjamaah selesai. Mereka langsung masuk ke masjid dan membereskan peralatan sholat mereka dan mengikuti baca niat puasa yang di pimpin oleh imam. Setelah itu mereka langsung keluar dari masjid. Mereka berdua menunggu ibu mereka di depan masjid. Saat sedang menunggu ibu masing-masing, Kiba, Kankurou, Rock Lee dan Sasuke datang menghampiri Ino dan Sakura. Tampak terlihat Kiba, Kankurou dan Rock lee memasang wajah lesu. Sakura dan Ino menatap mereka berdua bingung. "Kenapa dengan wajah lo pada?" tanya Sakura.

"Baru pertama kali ini gue tamat sholat tarawih dan kaki gue sakit nih." Ucap Kiba sembari membungkuk memegang kedua lutut nya.

"HAH?!" ucap Sakura dan Ino berbarengan.

Seketika itu juga Sakura dan Ino langsung tertawa. "Kalian bertiga tamat sholat tarawih? Andei~ ada angin dari mana kalian bisa tamat sholat tarawih?" ucap Sakura.

Kiba, Kankurou dan Rock lee langsung menatap Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja. "Kita disuruh Kak Sasuke nih untuk sholat tarawih sampai tamat." Ucap Kiba menatap sebal Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Kiba dan tiba-tiba saja dia menyeringai. Kiba menatap Sasuke takut. "Dan lo pada nurut gitu sama suruhan nya?" ucap Sakura.

"Iya karena Kak Sasuke ngancam kita kalau tidak sholat kita bakalan dilaporkan ke ustad Asuma kalau selama ini kita gak pernah tamat sholat tawarih." Ucap Kankurou.

"Sakura, Ino kalian tidak tamat sholat tarawih?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura dan Ino saling pandang dan mereka langsung memasang senyum aneh. "Mereka berdua juga belum pernah tuh tamat sholat tarawih." Ucap Kiba.

Sakura langsung melototi Kiba. Kiba yang di tatap seperti itu oleh Sakura langsung balas balik tatapan nya Sakura dengan tatapan mata belotot juga. "Kalian ini sudah besar. Masa hanya melaksanakan sholat tarawih 23 rokaat saja gak bisa. Walau itu sunnat, ya kalian harus lah sholat." Ucap Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba Hinata datang menghampiri mereka sembari membawa peralatan sholat nya dan berdiri di samping Ino. "A-ada apa ya ini?" tanya Hinata.

"E-eh Hinata. Gak ada apa-apa kok." Ucap Ino.

"Hinata, kamu tadi tamat sholat tarawih gak?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tamat. Emang kenapa?" tanya Hinata balik.

"Kamu besok awasi mereka berdua. Kalau mereka tidak tamat sholat tarawih, bilang sama kakak dan nanti kakak bakal laporkan mereka berdua ke ustadz Asuma." ucap Sasuke.

"EEH?!" ucap Sakura dan Ino bersamaan.

"Ta-tapi.."

"Gak ada tapi-tapian Sakura. Kamu harus belajar. Kamu itu bukan anak kecil lagi." Ucap Sasuke sembari menatap tajam Sakura.

Sakura menatap sebal Sasuke. "Siapa sih lo nyuruh-nyuruh mulu, bapak gue aja bukan kok." Ucap Sakura menatap sebal Sasuke.

Sasuke masih menatap tajam Sakura. Sasuke mendekat kearah Sakura dan membisikkan sesuatu. "Masih aja ngomong kasar sama yang lebih tua dari kamu, bukan nya tadi kamu janji gak bakal ngomong kasar lagi atau kamu ingin dapat hukuman nya dari ku, heuh?" bisik Sasuke kepada Sakura.

Sakura langsung mendorong Sasuke menjauh dari nya dan menatap Sasuke marah. "Argh, lo bikin gue kesel!" Ucap Sakura sembari pergi menjauh dari teman-teman nya.

"S-sakura tunggu aku." ucap Ino menyusul Sakura.

Kiba dan kawan-kawan menatap kepergian Sakura dan Ino sedikit bingung. Sakura berjalan menuju rumah nya sembari marah-marah. Ino yang sudah di sisinya hanya diam mendengar ucapan Sakura yang mengutuk Sasuke kasar. "Raa.. jangan dulu jalan." Ucap Ino menyuruh Sakura untuk berhenti jalan.

Sakura langsung berhenti jalan dan menatap Ino galak. "APA HAH?!" ucap Sakura galak.

Ino langsung menciut begitu dilihat Sakura seperti itu. Sakura langsung menghela nafas dan menatap Ino sedikit bersalah. "Maaf gue malah jadi marah-marah sama lo." Ucap Sakura.

Ino yang tadi menatap Sakura takut langsung tersenyum maklum menatap Sakura. "Iya gak apa-apa kok. Aku tau kamu lagi kesel sama kak Sasuke jadinya orang lain pun kena kesel nya." ucap Ino.

Saat Ino menyebut Sasuke wajah Sakura yang awal nya memasang wajah bersalah kearah Ino menjadi memasang wajah sebal. "Argh, jangan sebut nama itu di depan gue. Bikin gue muak denger nya." ucap Sakura sembari mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Ino tertawa pelan melihat Sakura. "Jangan bilang gitu deh ra. Bukan nya kamu itu suka sama Kak Sasuke?" ucap Ino menggoda Sakura.

Tiba-tiba saja wajah Sakura bersemu. Dia menatap Ino sebal. "A-apa sih? argh, tau ah." Ucap Sakura sembari berjalan pergi menuju rumah nya.

"Eh ra, Tunggu dulu. Aku belum selesai ngomong tau." ucap Ino menarik tangan Sakura sehingga Sakura berhenti berjalan dan menatap Ino sedikit kesal.

"Ngomong apa?" ucap Sakura sedikit kasar.

"Apa yang dikatakan kak Sasuke itu benar. Kita itu sudah besar, sholat tarawih aja gak bisa tamat. Besok kita belajar sholat tarawih sampai tamat yuk?" ajak Ino.

Sakura hanya diam tidak merespon ucapan Ino. Dia langsung melepas paksa tangan Ino yang tadi memegang tangan nya dan pergi dari hadapan Ino. Ino menatap kepergian Sakura dengan tatapan maklum dan langsung masuk ke dalam rumah nya. Sekarang Sakura sudah berada di rumah nya. Dia sedang duduk di ranjang nya. Kenapa tidak main bersama Kiba dan kawan-kawan? Ah, kalian kan tau Sakura lagi marah jadi gak ada _mood_ untuk main nya. Tiba-tiba Sakura teringat bisikan Sasuke tadi waktu di dekat masjid. Sakura langsung menggelengkan kepala. "Argh sial, kenapa aku malah membuat janji seperti itu dengan si Sasuke itu." gumam Sakura.

Sakura adalah seorang remaja yang tidak pernah tidak menepati janji nya. Makanya dia jadi uring-uringan seperti itu karena dia sudah berjanji ke Sasuke bahwa dia tidak bakal ngobrol kasar kepada yang lebih tua darinya. Tapi Sakura hanya bisa ngobrol sopan itu pada ibu nya, ayah nya, nenek nya, kakek nya, guru nya, dan lain nya. Sakura biasanya suka berbicara kasar kepada teman nya, adik-adik kelas nya dan kakak-kakak kelas nya contoh nya kepada Sasuke.

.

.

Seperti biasa Sakura dan teman-teman nya kuliah shubuh di masjid sampai pukul 6 pagi. Dan sekarang mereka sedang berkumpul di teras masjid dan Kiba mengajak teman-teman nya main petasan dan langsung di setujui oleh Sakura, Kankurou dan Rock lee. Kiba, Sakura, Kankurou dan Rock lee langsung pergi meninggalkan Ino dan Hinata yang tadi sedang kumpul bersama mereka berempat. Saat mereka berempat sudah pergi meninggalkan masjid, Sasuke baru saja keluar dari masjid dan menghampiri Ino juga Hinata. "Kemana Sakura, Kiba, Kankurou dan Rock lee?" tanya Sasuke.

"Mereka mau main petasan kak." Ucap Hinata.

"Petasan?"

"Iya kak. Yang meledak itu kalau gak tau apa itu petasan." Ucap Ino.

"Hn. Mereka main dimana?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Di lapang mungkin. Kita samperin yuk?" usul Hinata.

Sasuke langsung menyutuji usul Hinata. Ino, Hinata dan Sasuke langsung berjalan menuju lapangan dimana Sakura, Kiba, Kankurou dan Rock lee main petasan disana. Setelah sampai di lapang, ternyata benar disana ada Sakura, Kiba, Kankurou dan Rock lee sedang tertawa-tawa. Sakura melihat ada Sasuke, Ino dan Hinata datang menghampiri mereka.

Sakura yang masih sebal dengan Sasuke langsung menyalakan petasan yang dia pegang dan melemparkan nya kearah Sasuke. Kiba, Kankurou dan Rock lee yang melihat itu langsung melongo melihat aksi Sakura. Hinata dan Ino yang melihat petasan kearahnya malah teriak dan menutup kedua telinga nya dengan kedua tangan nya. Sasuke langsung menarik Ino dan Hinata menjauh dari petasan yang sudah mendarat di depan mereka bertiga. Saat mereka menjauh dari petasan, petasan itu pun meledak. Sasuke dan Ino menatap Sakura sebal. Sedangkan Hinata dia memasang wajah terkejut. Hinata sangat takut sekali dengan namanya ledakan. Sasuke langsung menghampiri Sakura dan menatap tajam Sakura. Sakura pun balas tajam tatapan Sasuke. "Apa lo natap gue kaya gitu?" ucap Sakura dingin.

"Udah dibilangan berapa kali, jangan berbicara kasar kepada yang lebih tua dari mu. Kamu hampir mencelakai ku, Hinata dan Ino." Ucap Sasuke.

"Terus?"

"Bagaimana kalau salah satu diantara kami terluka bahkan kalau ada yang punya penyakit jantung mungkin kaget dan penyakit nya kambuh. Apa kamu mau bertanggung jawab heuh?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura langsung mendecih dan menatap kebelakang Sasuke dan disana ada Hinata yang masih mengelus dada karena kaget dengan ledakan petasan tadi dan ditemani Ino yang berusaha menenangkan Hinata. 'Andai, gue baru inget Hinata itu paling takut sama ledakan.' Batin Sakura mulai merasa bersalah.

Sasuke langsung menatap kebelakang nya dan setelah itu menatap Sakura kembali. "Nah itu contoh nya. Denger-denger Hinata itu takut pada ledakan. Tuh lihat Hinata syok karena ledakan petasan yang kamu lempar kearah kita tadi." Ucap Sasuke.

"Iya gue tau. Gue salah. Puas?!" ucap Sakura menatap Sasuke tajam.

Sakura langsung menghampiri Ino dan Hinata dan meminta maaf kearah Hinata. Kiba, Kankurou dan Rock lee hanya terdiam. Sasuke menatap mereka bertiga dan sekarang sudah ada di depan mereka bertiga. Sasuke merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan selembar uang. "Minjam korek api." Ucap Sasuke.

Kiba langsung memberikan korek api kepada Sasuke. Sasuke menyalakan korek api dan langsung membakar uang itu. Kiba, Kankurou dan Rock lee menatap terkejut kearah Sasuke. Bahkan Kiba sampai teriak karena saking terkejut nya. Sakura dan Ino melihat kearah mereka berempat. Sakura langsung menghampiri mereka berempat disusul Ino yang menuntun Hinata. Sakura kaget menatap Sasuke yang sedang membakar selembar uang dengan wajah datar. "Heh Kak, lo ngapain bakar-bakar duit. Kasihan tau ibu sama bapak lo nyari-nyari uang buat lo malah lo bakar." Ucap Sakura.

"Kalian juga sama saja." ucap Sasuke tenang.

Sakura, Kiba, Rock lee dan Kankurou menatap Sasuke tidak mengerti. "Kalian beli petasan menggunakan apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Uang." Ucap Kankurou.

"Petasan main nya digimanakan?"

"Dibakar." Ucap Rock lee.

"Nah itu. Kalian beli petasan itu sama saja kalian membakar uang seperti ini. Tidak ada guna nya." ucap Sasuke.

"Berarti kalau kita beli makanan berarti kita sama saja makan uang gitu?" ucap Rock lee polos.

Semua yang ada disana langsung menatap Rock lee sweatdrop. "Aduh Rock lee. Makanan itu berguna buat kita. Coba kalau kamu tidak makan kamu bakal gimana? Tidak ada tenaga kan?" ucap Sasuke

Rock lee menganggukkan kepalanya. "Daripada kalian beli petasan yang tidak berguna untuk apa mending uang yang kalian biasa beli untuk beli petasan itu tabung atau di sedekah kan. Disana masih banyak orang yang tidak punya uang untuk beli makanan. Kalian malah membakar uang." Ucap Sasuke.

"Iya bener tuh kata Kak Sasuke. lagian main petasan kaya anak kecil aja." Ucap Ino sambil menjulurkan lidah kearah Kiba, Kankurou dan Rock lee.

Kiba, Kankurou dan Rock lee langsung menjulurkan lidah kearah Ino juga. Hinata yang sekarang sudah tenang hanya tertawa pelan melihat tingkah laku teman-teman nya. "Kalian janji ya jangan main petasan lagi?" ucap Sasuke.

"Insyaalloh, kak." Ucap Kiba, Kankurou dan Rock lee.

"Tapi kak, kalau nanti malam takbiran boleh kan main petasan? Kan meramaikan gitu. Cuma malam takbiran doang" Ucap Rock lee.

"Gimana nanti saja." ucap Sasuke.

"Yes. Kita bisa main petasan pas malam takbiran. Kan seru. Apalagi biasanya kita suka beli kembang api." Ucap Rock lee sedikit semangat.

Sakura mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Rock lee. "Udah ah. Gue mau pulang. Sekarang kan sekolah mulai masuk. "ucap Sakura pamit.

Setelah Sakura mengucapkan itu, semua yang ada di sana langsung pergi dari lapangan. Sakura pulang ke rumah dan mulai bersiap untuk ke sekolah nya. Sekarang Sakura sudah siap dengan seragam sekolah nya. Lengan panjang, rok panjang dan di kerudung. Sakura menatap dirinya di cermin. "Gak kerasa gue udah SMA aja ya." ucap Sakura.

Sakura langsung mengambil tas nya dan berlari keluar dari kamar. Sakura mengenakan sepatu untuk sekolah. Setelah itu, dia mencari-cari ibunya dan ternyata ibunya sedang di halaman depan rumahnya. Sedang menyirami bunga. "Bu, Sakura sekolah dulu ya." ucap Sakura pamitan.

"Eh tunggu bentar. Kemarin malam ibu Mikoto berpesan kepada ibu bahwa putra nya yang bungsu akan berangkat sekolah bareng bersama mu. Tunggu dulu, nanti dia ke sini kok." Ucap Mebuki sembari menghentikan kegiatan nya menyirami bunga.

Sasuke sekarang sedang berjalan bersama ibunya, Mikoto. Mikoto bilang kepada Sasuke bahwa dia akan berangkat bareng bersama putri teman nya. "Bu, emang siapa sih nama putri nya teman ibu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ah nanti kamu aja yang kenalan sama dia." Ucap Mikoto.

Sasuke melihat keadaan sekitar dan dia tidak merasa asing dengan lingkungan itu. 'Perasaan ini jalan menuju rumah Sakura deh?!' batin Sasuke.

Sakura duduk di teras rumahnya sembari menatap Mebuki yang kembali menyirami bunga. "Assalamualaikum." Terdengar salam seorang ibu-ibu.

Sakura dan Mebuki langsung mencari seorang yang mengucapkan salam itu dan terlihat Mikoto tersenyum kearah nya. "Waalaikumsalam." Ucap Mebuki sembari menghentikan kegiatan menyirami bunga dan berjalan menghampiri Mikoto.

'Nah ibu Mikoto. Gue penasaran sama anak nya.' batin Sakura sembari menghampiri ibunya.

"Maaf menunggu. Anak saya tadi kelamaan mandinya." Ucap Mikoto.

"Oh tidak apa." Ucap Mebuki.

"Eh tante." Ucap Sakura sembari tersenyum kearah Mikoto.

"Eh Sakura. Berangkat sekolah nya bareng ya sama putra bungsu tante. Tidak apa kan?" ucap Mikoto.

"Tidak apa kok." Ucap Sakura sembari tersenyum.

"Sasuke kamu berangkat sekolah nya bersama Sakura ya." ucap Mikoto sembari melihat kebelakang nya.

'HAH SASUKE?!' batin Sakura sedikit kaget.

Sakura melihat kebelakang dan betapa terkejut nya begitu melihat Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya datar. "APAA?! Jadi putra bungsu nya tante Mikoto itu elo?" teriak Sakura kaget.

TBC

sebelumnya, terimakasih sudah membaca cerita ku di bulan ramadhan ini :D *pelukyangsudahbacaceritaini *plak

bagaimana chapter 3 nya? kepanjangan ya? makin bosen ya? :(  
maaf, aku bisa nya cuma seperti ini

terimakasih buat yang sudah membaca dan mereview chapter kemarin, aku senang :"D

Balas review chapter kemarin xD :  
**tohko ohmiya: **hallo juga kak? tenang, aku juga kesindir dengan kata-kata itu juga xD *plak* ini udah dilanjut :)  
**Zoe Moonlight: **Insyaalloh chapter depan mau dimunculkan naruto :D saran nya aku terima. terimakasih sudah ngasih aku saran. aku senang :"D *plak  
**Dijah-hime: **oh jadi gitu ya kak._. berarti, aku salah dong ya? xD *plak* terimakasih kak sudah ngasih tau lagi :D apa chapter ini masih ada yang salah kak? :)


End file.
